dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 Day Off No I do...so much so that we're completely snowed in, ad my wife wants me to sped the day with her...so I saw your RP posts and I'll post on my class sometime today...but I won't be on as much because I'm hanging out with my wife. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:51, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Did the interview go well? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:52, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Not at the moment, and I'm in a meeting at work. I also have a quick homework paper to write...so if you have any ideas feel free to post and I'll RP on the later...i not I'll post something in a couple hours once all that's done. Maybe Mal/Melinda? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:13, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Short...but useful? Yeah...I expected it to be longer. I guess it's good to know how they still feel about one another though. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :No not really. I know Jisk posted again on Benjamin's Office, and from that discussion, I would expect Karith to get bypassed altogether and for them to just let Faith bring Elle in...which will be interesting when it happens. I'll be in meetings a good chuck of today...so we should probably keep it a bit lighter. We could do another fun day with Charity and Melinda...though Charity might not be feeling that right now being pregnant. Elle and Renee was interesting last time, but I don't know how much more they'd have to say... I was going to post in Hope's Office with Ferlen to go through the new Hospital stuff...so I'll do that here in a minute. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:57, February 4, 2016 (UTC) AHHH I feel like, because of emotional support, we should roleplay Aydanelle sometime soon, just saying. :P Great! I would post, but I don't know if you'll even be on again tonight, so maybe it would be for the better if we waited until you showed up/tomorrow. :/ Super-Final I totally ''forgot! Can I catch you on chat later today? 14:16, February 9, 2016 (UTC) wALT So, I'm absolutely obsessed with poetry right now, and I just wanted to know that if, just if, Whitman ever has a kid, and if, just if, we decide it's a boy, then if, just if, we could name it Walter Mark (who would totally appreciate this, but let us be honest and say this wouldn't happen) Whitacre? Thanks. xD RP Elle's not really bothered...just a bit worried about Faith. When she was involved she figured she could keep an eye on things...and now she's been excluded. She wouldn't say anything about it...she'd just keep an eye on Faith and try to make sure she was ok. I figured...neither would say anything so....that was probably the end of the RP? If not we can put the last couple posts back and keep going...and if you ever feel in a RP I archived it before you were done you can do that and I'll get the message and keep going. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:50, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :She is...and with Thomas or almost anyone else, she would have. She's figured out that doesn't work with Faith...you can't change Faith's mind...period, and yelling makes it worse. All you can do if watch and offer help and...''maybe she'll take it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:54, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Also, Faith asked Elle NOT to be like Charity and hover and worry, and Elle told her she would try. She's...trying. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:58, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Elle's Plan So...Elle's plan is to start getting home a little early and cooking...then take her food into her room and leave the rest for Faith. She'll hide in her room for the rest of the night, and possibly do dishes in the morning before work if they aren't done. She'll get up a bit earlier to make that work and hopefully be able to leave before Faith gets up and moving. Just thought you should know what Faith'll be seeing for the immediate future. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:34, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Replica of Ferlesa? How so? Completely different reactions from my point of view. Ferlen always straight up confronted her, Elle realizes that won't work. She won't change her mind...and can't change Faith's so all she thinks she can do is...avoid her. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:37, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Ah. Well...I figured at some point one of them would try to talk to the other...but for when that conversation happens we'd both want to know what had been going on while they weren't talking. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Whatever. I'm gonna grab some lunch really quick...if you start a RP I'll post when I get back with my food. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:46, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Ravisay Awh, thanks :D I know, I think they're cute too xD I'm really happy for Raven but also sort of awkward because I don't know like...what happens now xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:51, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey, can we talk in your chat, or mine? I don't give a crap between the two, but I know mine doesn't have all of the emotes, so yours would probably be better. :p Maternity Ward Hey, Ck. The MA couple has come in to make sure about a pregnancy for Hope. Mind posting there when you get a chance? Merry Unbirthday! Happy Belated Birthday! Sorry I missed it yesterday, but I was at church from 12+ hours and didn't even get to look at a computer. I hope it was a good one, and that you had a great V-Day last weekend since I haven't seen you much to ask since then. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome! I'm posting on your sandbox and I wanted to ask...did you and Fae have a name picked out for the little boy Hope lost? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:20, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Possibly, but tomorrow will be better for me in the afternoon with class and everything. I have a paper to write tonight...so we'll see how that goes... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:24, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Baby Pics They're a bit too old for a newborn...but here's some pics. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Birthday Ahhhh. I didn't get a chance to come on yesterday and tell you happy birthday. Sorry it's late, but Happy Birthday!! I hope it was fantastic. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:41, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Danes So...Elle would be upstairs sleeping in as late as she could. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:46, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Emoticons I know I'm talking to you on chat, but I thought I'd owl this to you because I didn't want to interrupt that conversation and it seemed really long-winded for chat xD Okay, so I was really bored when nobody was here a minute ago and I was thinking about emotes, and you know how some of them don't work anymore (like *rolls eyes* and *sigh*) I was trying to figure out why and I think I might have worked it out. I was looking through the source of MediaWiki:Emoticons page and it seems like all the ones that don't work are from external pages. Like, I don't know if this makes any sense, but the ones that do work are hosted on our wiki or other wiki pages. So I think to make them work all you'd need to do would be follow the link, save the image, upload it to this wiki and change the link...I don't know if I'm making any sense or not, sorry xD I'd do it myself but I don't have the right privileges to edit the page :/ This might not be right at all and might just be a coincidence, or I might be the only one who cares about the missing ones, I don't know xD Anyway, it doesn't matter, just thought I'd let you know my possible findings xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:50, February 23, 2016 (UTC) So, don't freak out... It's not a big deal, but I'm currently in the hospital, since yesterday..I'm likely going to be having my apendix removed XD So, if I'm not around for a few days, that will be why..Don't worry, everything will be fine, just thought you should know. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:52, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Yes ma'am Thank you pointing out that problem and I will work on that. I was hoping to ask you if you wouldn't mind stopping the Renee RP, since I'm afraid that if I keep going, I'll end up not in a good spot. I was extremely tired when I was RPing last night, so it could be a combination of my brain going dead and me finally finishing with my homework two days later... So, yeah. Sorry again, and will keep an eye on that from now. Thank you for pointing that out. (This seems to be a reoccurring thing, I've just noticed. And it all seems to happen when I'm extremely tired. Just something I noticed...) I'll sign off for now, but thanks again for pointing that out. Braces go all the way back to ancient Egypt. In fact, archeologists have found several mummies with crude metal bands wrapped around their teeth. That's probably because we did those when coincidentally everyone was offline. XD We've only done them a few times as well. It's okidokies :3 Both the flesh and the pit of avocados are toxic to most species of birds. YES! I'm really hoping it's published soon (apparently the other day the person who started it was arguing with a support person about stat calculations). :D Leader Congrats on mighty leader! I did notice it yesterday when we were RPing and somehow you got the felix felicis badge...and I noted to myself it seems like when we're RPing back and forth somehow you always get them. Not sure how you do that... Anyway, great job...you earned it! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:13, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Yay! Nuff said! Alex Jiskran 18:50, March 3, 2016 (UTC) PS Felt the same when I saw Bond's achievements at the start. :-) RE: I think I can handle being an unbiased judge yeah :P "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 17:52, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Weekend? Hey, I noticed you weren't around much this weekend....just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:19, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Good. :D As a heads up I'll be gone this weekend (leaving Friday morning and getting back late Monday evening) with my wife. Should be a nice little vacation. Anyway, do you have time to RP this morning, or are you working? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:31, March 7, 2016 (UTC) No clue...my auto-refresh on the recent activity keeps pulling up our Black House RP three days ago as the most recent RP when nobody's posted anything recently. I think there's some wikia issues going on. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe Melinda and Charity/Aria? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:38, March 7, 2016 (UTC) The Aydanelle Thingy Sooo, I'm at school, so I can't really post until lunch which is about 1:40 for you, but I was wondering if you wanted to start the Aydanelle Valentine's Day thingy whatever it is? :P *obviously isn't thinking straight* *is never thinking straight xD* *sorry*